Reine Borg
La Reine Borg est le nom donné à l'entité servant de nexus central pour le Collectif Borg. Ce nom a été donné à cette entité par les scientifiques de la Fédération Erin et Magnus Hansen qui ont découvert son existence. ( ) Historique Les origines de la Reine Borg sont incertaines. Il se pourrait qu'elle fut construite par le Collectif Borg pour servir en qualité de représentant, par exemple comme Jean-Luc Picard qui a été assimilé et choisi pour parler au nom du Collectif (sous le pseudonyme de Locutus de Borg). ( ) Une autre théorie est que la Reine Borg était à l'origine la première borg constamment remplacée par un drone lors de sa destruction, cependant cette théorie est pure spéculation. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle a le contrôle total du Collectif Borg et est en mesure de contrôler tous les drones borgs. La déconnexion d'un esprit borg ou d'un vaisseau exige simplement une pensée de la Reine. La pleine puissance du Collectif Borg est à sa disposition. Lorsqu'un drone est déconnecté de la Ruche, le Reine garde la capacité de prendre contact avec lui lorsque celui se régénère dans une des alcôves. On ne sait pas quand le Reine Borg fit sa première apparition au sein du Collectif, cependant elle était déjà présente en 2354. Une Reine Borg se définie elle-même comme tel, "'Je suis le commencement... la fin. L'unique qui est plusieurs. Je suis le Borg." Bien que cela pourrait donner à penser qu'elle serait une personne au sein du Collectif (quand elle s'adresse à eux, elle se réfère aux drones en tant que "mes drones"), cependant elle ne l'est pas. Le but de la Reine est d'apporter l'ordre au sein du chaos. Son apparence est celle d'une femelle humanoïde de l'Espèce 125. Conformément à la quête de perfection des borgs, elle est un mélange organique et synthétique, très peu de chose de sa première forme humanoïde demeure. Son visage et la partie supérieure du torse sont organiques tandis que le reste de son corps, dont son crâne et son colonne vertébrale sont synthétiques. En raison de sa capacité de décérébration elle se considère comme le summum de la perfection. La Reine dispose de sa propre salle au sein de l'Unicomplex Borg à partir de laquelle elle peut superviser les drones Borgs. On ne sait pas si elle dispose de son propre vaisseau spatial, elle utilise cependant différents vaisseaux Borgs comme le Cube Borg, la Sphère Borg ou le Prisme Borg. Lorsque sa presence physique n'est pas nécessaire, sa partie organique est stockée dans la partie supérieure de la salle et sa partie synthétique sous le plancher. Dans les termes humains, la Reine Borg peut être considéré comme impitoyable. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger le Collectif Borg. Là où les drones ne montrent aucune émotion, la Reine peut le faire. Lorsque cela est nécessaire, elle peut même utiliser des techniques psychologiques comme l'extorsion ou l'intimidation pour obtenir ce qu'elle veux. La Reine affiche la même détermination quand le Capitaine Janeway pointant ces armes contre elle, menace de la tuer. Sur le plan personnel elle considère Seven of Nine comme son drone favori, elle la considère même comme unique. Cela est due aux expériences que Seven a pu rencontrer à bord de l'[[USS Voyager|USS ''Voyager]]. La Reine prit pour objectif de réassimiler Seven au sein du Collectif afin de renforcer l'exprit borg et donc sa propre perfection. Elle a faillit à cette tâche. ( ) La mort de la Reine Borg ne semble pas affecter le Collectif. Quand un drone borg meurt, sa mémoire persiste au sein du Collectif Borg. Il n'y a pas de preuve que la Reine Borg soit plus importante qu'un autre drone. Les drones borgs sont capables de fonctionner sans une Reine pour quelque durée que se soit en formant une ruche qui leur est propre. ( ) L'exobiologiste Erin Hansen de la Fédération a considéré la Reine Borg comme la reine d'une ruche d'insectes, sa fonction était de coordonner les drones. La preuve de cette affirmation a été démontré lorsque la Reine décida de ne pas assimiler le vaisseau "Voyager" contre l'avis du Collectif en justifiant sa décision sur le fait que le "Voyager" ne constitue pas une menace pour la sécurité du Collectif. ( ) La Reine tout en assurant la coordination des drones qu'elle commande, fournit également d'autres fonctions telles que la réglementation des vortex que le Collectif controle. Elle apporte effectivement de "l'ordre au chaos" pour toutes choses. ( ) La Reine Borg présente en 2377 a été assimilé quand elle était enfant avec ses parents. Des années plus tard elle peut toujours les entendre. ( ) Première Rencontre L’existence de la Reine Borg semble à priori établie pour la première fois en 2365 par les exobologistes Erin et Magnus Hansen. Cependant à cause de leurs assimilations l’information n’a pu être rapporté à Starfleet. ( ) Ce n’est qu’en 2373 que la Fédération fut prévenue de son existence grâce à l’ qui empêcha l’assimilation de la Terre. Il s’agissait de la deuxième tentative des Borgs connus aussi pour la Bataille du secteur 001. Ils ont voyagé dans le passé afin d’empécher le premier contact de la Terre et permettant ainsi son assimilation. Au cours de ce conflit, alors que le Capitaine Picard tente de détruire les Borgs, elle a affirmé avoir été présent lors de la Bataille de Wolf 359, et a même admis que Locutus de Borg -le capitaine Picard assimilé- aurait dû être son homologue, destiné à alléger son fardeau de solitude. Cependant lorsque Picard compris ses projets elle le désigna comme un « simple » drones Borgs. Nous ne savons si elle a été physiquement présente à la Bataille de Wolf 359. La Reine Borg a été tué par l‘androïde Lieutenant Commander Data alors qu’elle tente de le persuader de lui communiquer les données cryptées servant au contrôle de l’ordinateur de bord. Un conduit de plasma arraché par Data permit de détruire la totalité des tissus organiques de la Reine laissant apparaître ses pièces synthétiques. Le Capitaine Picard s’assura de casser la colonne vertébrale de la Reine. ( ) Rencontres Supplémentaires The second encounter with a Borg Queen was in 2375 in the Delta Quadrant. Here the lost Federation starship tried to rescue the former Borg drone Seven of Nine, who was then part of Voyager's crew, when the plan to steal a transwarp coil from a Borg sphere did not work out as planned. The Queen also revealed that the drone Seven of Nine was not really freed by Voyager from the Collective, but allowed to leave by the Borg. During this encounter the Borg Queen hoped to assimilate Seven of Nine again, who experienced life as an individual for two years, and so add to her own perfection. However, Seven rejected the Queen and fled with a rescue mission sent by the Voyager in the Delta Flyer. A Borg diamond was sent by the Queen to intercept the shuttle, but it was destroyed in the attempt. ( ) In 2376, a Borg Queen was again encountered by Voyager. This time the Queen wanted to destroy Unimatrix Zero, a virtual world populated by regenerating Borg with a genetic mutation. This world was discovered by Seven of Nine and posed a threat to the Borg. During Voyager's efforts to rescue this virtual world the Borg Queen demonstrated her powers by destroying a Borg sphere because she could no longer 'hear' only one drone. When a nanovirus was released to prevent the detection of Unimatrix Zero, the Queen destroyed several Borg vessels, killing 75,000 Borg drones in the process, in the hope of persuading the captured Captain Janeway to give her the antidote. ( ) The last encounter between a Federation starship and a Borg Queen was in 2378, and again Voyager played a part in it. Voyager accidentally discovered a Borg transwarp hub within a nebula and were helped by Admiral Kathryn Janeway, who came from an alternate timeline, around twenty-three years in the future, to use the Borg transwarp network to get back to the Alpha Quadrant. Because the Borg guarded their transwarp hub closely, Admiral Janeway devised a plan by which she would infect the Borg Queen with a neurolytic pathogen and in doing so making her lose control over the force fields which protected the interspatial manifolds. When the Admiral was captured by the Borg, near the Unicomplex, she was assimilated by the Borg Queen herself. Soon after the Queen began to lose control over drones. The pathogen even made her lose control over her own synthetic parts, as her body literally fell apart. Her death caused the destruction of the Unicomplex and despite her efforts Voyager reached Earth safely. The Borg Sphere sent after them by the Queen was destroyed by Voyager's transphasic torpedoes, given to them by the Admiral from the future. ( ) :It is unknown if the neurolytic pathogen infected Borg drones who were not in the Unicomplex at the time. The current status of the Borg and whether or not a new Borg Queen is in place, are also unknown. Appendicies Appearances * * ** ** ** ** Background Information * The Borg Queen was played by Alice Krige in and . The character was played by Susanna Thompson in the Voyager episodes , , and . * The design of the Borg Queen was influenced by a character from the movie . In the film, actress Anjelica Huston played a villainous woman who lived in the ceiling and would descend on cables. * The appearance of the Borg Queen in First Contact was a controversial one in the Trek universe. Though the Borg provided for a threatening and intriguing alien enemy, their lack of a single villain presented a challenge for the writers. To counter this, and to expand some on Gene Roddenberry's original notion of the Borg as an insect-hive type of race, they created the Queen as a focal point for their story. However, many fans felt that her very existence undermined the idea of the Borg as a Collective, or Hive Mind, and that the dialogue meant to address this in the movie was inadequate in addition to being intentionally vague. * Consequently, many different theories have developed over the role of the Queen and the extent to which she may represent a hierarchical structure in the previously supposed to be Collective nature of the Borg. The exact nature of the Queen is still hotly debated and has many possible explanations. When Data asked her about this in First Contact, she openly denied simply controlling the Collective, and said that she was the Collective, claiming to "bring order to chaos" when Data tried to get a clearer explanation. He considered her response "interesting, if cryptic." * Later in First Contact, when asked by Picard how she had survived when the cube sent to Earth in 2367 was destroyed, the Queen only replied that Picard had become small, thinking in three-dimensional terms. Exactly what was meant by this is also a subject of speculation. * This was further complicated by the re-appearance of a Queen during the run of Voyager, and her subsequent "deaths" and reappearances during the show's run, but was not directly addressed. * In 2002, the Borg Queen was placed second in TV Zone's list of the top twenty science fiction television villains. Dukat was fourth, Weyoun was eighth, Q was eleventh and Seska was nineteenth. * In an early version of the script of (a script very different from the movie) Geordi La Forge tells Data that he is sending the Borg Queen's remains to the Daystrom Institute for study. * When asked whether the Queen was a "virtual entity; the personification of the collective", Ronald D. Moore said "This was not the intention. We saw her as a literal person." http://www.geocities.com/Hollywood/6952/ron46.txt * According to Judith Reeves-Stevens and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, they pitched a story for an episode of Star Trek: Enterprise where Alice Krige would play a Starfleet medical technician who made contact with the Borg from . The encounter would have seen the birth of the Borg Queen. http://trekmovie.com/2007/09/22/interview-gar-judy-reeves-stevens-talk-mars-and-enterprise/ Apocrypha According to the Pocket VOY novel The Farther Shore published after the television series concluded, a Borg Queen can be replaced in mere seconds by using the Royal Protocol. Seven of Nine was specifically mentioned in the Royal Protocol and was most likely to become the next Queen. The Pocket TNG novel Resistance showed the creation of another Queen. External Links * * Category:drones borg de:Borg-Königin nl:Borg koningin